The Haunted Walls of Averyville
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: When Maggie and Luan move in together to their new home, inherited by Maggie's great aunt. They initiate a new life together, however, they start to get involved in a very frightening game between them and a very spooky presence in their home that perhaps was the reason her great aunt lost her mind. Spin-off to Making it Work. Luaggie fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on** ** **The Loud House show by Chris Savino.****

 **THE HAUNTED WALLS OF AVERYVILLE.  
**

 **Story by Oswald Flow and Bridget Rogers. Note: This is Oswald, I'm putting Bridget's name here since she's still a present influence in the writing of this fic, she's pitching me ideas and handles the romance parts better than I do. But most of this fic will be written by me, so I'm sort of back from the hiatus. Bridget is still writing fully Making it Work, so stay tuned for more chapters. About this fic, this is a spin-off/sequel to the Making it Work fic. The story takes place four years after the events of that story, but there will be no spoilers of that fic here, don't worry. There will be a couple of characters that are going to be the main villains of this story, these are original characters and intellectual property of mine. Hope you guys enjoy this, happy halloween.  
**

 **Chapter 01: Our new Home.  
**

 _There's something moving through the walls... I've seen it. Sliding in a very frightening way, taunting me... As long as I stay away from the walls, it won't reach me. I think, please Lord I hope that I'm right.  
_

The sound of a car stopping was heard, it was Luan's and Maggie's. They've had just arrived to their new home. They stepped out of the car. They were 21 and 20 respectively.

The house was big and old, it had a rather omnious look but it was mostly the impression it gave because of the season. Everything was so orange and yellow at this time of the year.

The houses on the block already with the gloomy theme of the festivity. Pumpkins, bats, ghosts, cats.

But the house that stood out the most was that, it looked a bit eerie from the outside, it had been abandoned for sometime now. However, that was going to change.

When Maggie stepped out of the car, she adjusted her glasses, she recalled a few memories of being in this place before, but they were so foggy. By now, she was a 20 year old adult. She still has her long raven hair, obviously she was older, not that taller however. She wore a black t-shirt, with the cover of one her favourite bands, Disturbed from the album; Asylum. Other than that she wore a light purple skirt and shoes.

Suddenly, Luan's voice broke the silence, wrapping her arm around Maggie's shoulder. "So this is our new home, huh?"

"Looks different from what I remember, it used to be... brighter."

Chuckling softly, Luan went to get the bags from the back of the car. She's 21 now and still taller than Maggie. She still has long brown hair, she doesn't wear it in a pony tail anymore nowadays, letting her nice wavy hair to slide down her shoulders. She wears a yellow shirt, wearing some short pants and brown boots with a pink flower on their side of each boot.

"Shall we, then?" Luan asked as she grabbed the bags on her side. The truck would come with their furniture later on the day.

"Ok." Maggie said as she pulled the keys on her purse which Luan handed from one of the bags.

Walking down to the door, Maggie felt a bit of unease, but as soon as she walked into the house, that was thrown away. She could see that hallway... so beautifully decorated with drawings and paintings on the walls. Making her smile. Luan noticed and she felt like there was more history to her girlfriend than what she knew.

They both walked down the hallway and into the living room, it was large and they could see even more paintings and drawings, mostly cartoons. Maggie walked down to one of the walls, a picture of the iconic rabbit that she remembered, it wasn't her aunt's, the character was emblematic from the Dwaltz Animation Studios which her aunt worked for.

"It's Oddette, your aunt was fan of Dwaltz, I see." Luan admired the piece as she settled the bags down.

"Well, she worked there, for them I mean."

"She worked for Dwaltz Animation Studios?! Why didn't you told me this?" Luan felt a bit hurt that she was hearing this from Maggie now, when they're moving to this house.

"To be honest, we don't talk about my great aunt much, because, well... she went mad."

"Oh." Luan said as she watched Maggie gently running her hand along the drawing.

It was the cartoonish drawing of a rabbit, in black and white, old fashion cartoon from the short Steampunk Billie. Oddette Rabbit is a female rabbit with long ears, wearing a tomboyish outfit.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, but... y'know... we're moving in here and I'm just hearing this now."

"Oh, sorry." Maggie smiled and adjusted her glasses. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Like... I dunno, tell me something about her?" Luan gave a smile.

"Well, she died somewhere else, she... had to be treated for her mental illness. She... left me this house, because she had no one else. I still find it hard to beleive she let me have this house, I thought she was going to give it charity. She was really nice to everyone. She wanted nothing more than..." Maggie then realized that her aunt remembered her of someone.

"A smile?" Luan completed the sentence.

"Heh, yeah." Maggie adjusted her glasses again and then walked down to the room, looking at all the beautiful paintings and cartoons that her aunt made.

Walking behind her, and looking at the walls, then Luan wrapped her arms from behind her and gently embraced her, making Maggie to blush but smile warmly.

"You were close to her?" Luan asked as she placed a small kiss on her neck.

"Hardly, I visited her sometimes... before dad... y'know." Then Luan hold her tightier, being always protective of her girlfriend whenever she began to recall old sad memories.

"So, she's from your dad's side?"

"Yeah..." Maggie said and gently rubbed the hands wrapped around her waist.

"Yet... she still left you this house, why did you take it?" Luan asked, rather ecceptic about the whole situation, if she was from her father's side then she would feel uncomfortable knowing that Maggie would not feel happy at this place.

"The fact she's from my dad's side doesn't mean I didn't had good memories here. She was really nice, we painted a few of these... obviously mostly her, but... she liked to include me in her paintings, and I can see that she hasn't erased any of the ones I worked with." She smiled and then looked all the way to left side, the wall next to the large window.

There was this picture of a woman, a cartoonish woman wearing a large white hat, and a large white dress, she was in a sitting position, her legs crossed and her hands placed on her thighs, with her eyes closed, with long blonde hair, and a large wide smile.

"That's new." Maggie said.

"Hmm?" Luan looked at the picture, it was sort of different, a different style. Not the one implemented in Dwaltz Animation Studios.

"Nothing, it's just, I don't recall that one." Maggie says and then Luan chuckles softly. "So, shall we look at the rest of the place or you wanna order some pizza before the truck arrives?"

"Meh, let's take a look. I prefer to eat peacefully."

"Ok then." Maggie said and walked alongside Luan, they made their way to the kitchen, it looked empty of course, but there were still some paintings on the walls, there was some black paint smeared all over the corner of the room and that sort of made them raise an eyebrow.

However, they ignored it and then made their way to the backside of the house, the little yard behind the home, they would have to hire a gardener, since it was all covered in grass.

Then they head down the hall and up the stairs towards the bedroom, there were a few guest rooms on each side of the hallway, there was a studio. A bathroom. And finally the bedroom where they walked in and then they stared at the walls, the floor, the ceiling. It was all... black.

There was a rope, a broken rope hanging from the ceiling, whatever was attached to it might had been pretty heavy. They remained in silence, everything was literally black. So that painting on the kitchen... was foreshadowing what they were witnessing at the moment.

Luan pointed out at the corner where there was a visible frame, there used to be a window there, it was all black aswell.

"The window. Look at the window." Luan said.

"Looking at it." Maggie said a little bit frightened aswell.

"Look at it, Maggie, the window." Luan said with a smile but clearly her eyes were telling Maggie that she was disturbed aswell.

"Yeah, I looked at it."

"Seriously, the window, look at it." Luan kept teasing, obviously she was messing with her.

"Stop, seriously." Maggie crossed her arms and watched as Luan laughed.

"Wow... so this is the place where we're going to die, huh?" Luan said, obviously joking with this new cruel adult sense of humor.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Maggie just watched as Luan looked around the room.

"What happened here?" Luan asked.

"Well, I guess this explains the behaviour of my great aunt, doesn't it?"

"Damn, did she slept here? What about the rope hanging from up there?" Looking up, both of them just scratched their heads trying to think what used to be hanging from up there.

"It's giving me the creeps, to be honest. I did heard that she was sort of... squizofrenic, she had some sort of phobia towards the open, so she liked to work on closed spaces. However, one day she just... flipped out, she started to be scared of closed spaces aswell. Heard that she... would be found always, in the middle of the room, away from the walls."

"Now that sounds comforting."

"Either way, I feel bad for her, heard all this during our second break, remember? When... our relationship was in shambles?"

"Yeah I do. I'm sorry to hear you went through all that alone."

"She died shortly, but I didn't know how to react." Maggie said, feeling tears building in her eyes.

"Hey, c'mon." Luan said and wrapped her arms around her, and then Maggie buried her face in Luan's shoulder and sniffed, trying her best to hold down the tears. It was so painful to hear what was going on with her, and not being able to do anything.

Luan rubbed her back gently as Maggie calmed down shortly and took her glasses off to clean her face.

"Ugh, sorry."

"It's ok, love." Luan kissed her cheek.

Putting her glasses back on, Maggie smiled at Luan and embraced her again.

The silence and the comforting moment was broken when Luan pointed out. "It's a little weird that we're having this moment here... on the slaughter room." Luan laughed.

"And... you ruined it. Of course." Maggie said frowning.

"Just look at this room, you'll see, we'll scratch all this black away, settle a nice colorful theme on the walls. A nice comfy bed, in which we'll have so much lovely evenings." She raised her eyebrows teasingly, making Maggie blush. "And you'll see, this will be a nice place to live in in no time!" Luan look around for a second and then added. "But for now... we're not sleeping here."

"Obviously." Maggie chuckled.

Some time later, the truck arrived, their furniture was placed in the house, and by the end of the night, they settled down on the sofa. It turned into a bed.

They laid down, they didn't do anything else, they just cuddled. Luan kissed Maggie a few times, it didn't went anything past that. They smiled and silently closed their eyes, ready to sleep.

It was peaceful. Maggie however, felt a little bit of unease. She felt a little observed, so this strong sense of paranoia kept waking her up during the night. She thought that maybe it was Luan who couldn't sleep, but she just wouldn't wake up.

There was one time, where she felt like she was having a vivid dream, something flashed from the corner of her eye, like something slid from the walls.

When she wake up the next morning. She wondered, if she had imagined that. It was a blurr, but she could tell it was some odd figure.

However, she decided not to pay any attention to what her brain was trying to give meaning to, and just tried her best that this gloomy house was not getting into her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on** ** **The Loud House show by Chris Savino.****

 **THE HAUNTED WALLS OF AVERYVILLE.  
**

 **Story by Oswald Flow and Bridget Rogers. Note.  
**

 **Chapter 01: The Voice.  
**

Few weeks had passed since Luan and Maggie moved in to the home. They had settled down, hired some people to fix some things, specially the bedroom and by now, it was decent.

She was back at the living room, she had settled a small table in front of one of the couches, she had her laptop on the table. When she was done cleaning up a bit she settled down on the couch and adjusted her glasses. She turned the tv on just for background noise.

She sighed and then opened a Word Document. She had been planning to start writing her novel. A simple novel, based on her and Luan. Sort of like a love and hate relationship. That correlates their relationship.

Tried coming up with a nice first paragraph, or at least a line.

She tapped with her fingers at the table, the noise other than the faint sound of the tv noticeable in the room.

Looked at the tv screen, her cheek resting in her hand while she still tried to come up with something to write. She adjusted her glasses and sighed softly, gently standing up and going to the kitchen to make some coffee. In the silent room, only the steps of her naked feet were heard, the tv sounded far away. She went to turn the coffee machine on and waited.

She went to stare at the backyward, the grass had been cut off, so she could see the tree they had back there.

She rested her shoulder against the wall, hearing the noise of the coffee machine while she yawned softly. It was pretty quiet.

But that silence was soon broken when she heard a certain noise, she couldn't really describe it, it sounded... like scratching... like if you'd be scratching off the wallpaper.

She heard it really close. So she went a little nervous, she walked up to the door that lead to the large living room and carefully popped her head out, she was seeing nothing. She could only see the tv and the table, and the walls full of cartoons and drawings.

Biting her lower lip she carefully gets out of the kitchen and looks around, but there seems to be nothing out of the ordinary, and the noise stopped when she had popped her head out. She shrugged it off and went back to the kitchen to pour some coffee on a mug and go back to try and write some.

She pulled her legs up into the couch, sipping her coffee and listening to the tv, it was on the news, and they were talking about some odd series of crimes that had been going on lately.

They have been discusing about these crimes to be similar to that of the Sketch Man.

When she heard the name, Maggie suddenly grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"This criminal is leaving a call card, this drawings that she leaves to mock their victims, like The Sketch Man. But these sketches are different, the style appears to be similar but one can tell they're not the same." This analyst stated his opinion.

"The roundness of the eyes and heads, their seem to be done by a different person. Possibly a copycat." Another man said.

While drinking coffee, she kept listening maybe this will give her a idea of what to write.

But then she looked at the time and gasped, moving forward to check on her youtube feedback this channel that had gone LIVE for a few minutes now. She recalled that Luan was there, she was invited by this person for a interview on her channel.

She turned the tv off and then just drinked coffee while listening to the interview.

"...So, Miss Loud, we know that you had been contacted by Dwaltz Animation Studios for a casting, that true?"

"Oh, well..." Maggie smiled as she heard that cute voice that brought warmness to her heart. "We've had talks, it's not certain yet, I've been doing my stand up for quite a while. I was invited to do small roles for several tv shows, but nothing had happened yet, I'm trying to stay positive but at the same time, I'm being realist. And if I don't have certainty that it's going to happen, then I'm afraid I can't really say anything about it. I hope they do hire me... it'd be like a dream come true. Like giving a voice for a fictional character. Wow..."

"That's great, we've got here our other guest, we've introduced you, right? I'm sorry I went straight into the questions. Ms Stephanie King. Welcome to our show aswell."

"Glad to meet you Trish." This certain voice spoke, it belonged to a long blonde haired woman.

"So, you've doing voice acting for quite a while, what can you tell to Miss Luan Loud here."

"Well, first of all, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Loud, I'm a fan of your comedy routine." She chuckled softly, she seemed nice, she had a nice ring to her voice, Maggie thought.

"Why thank you." Luan laughed softly.

"So, heard the rumors about your possible inclusion into this new series that Dwaltz is working on, been working for them for a few years now and I can tell you'd do fine. Your voice would definately fit with a cartoon character, and please don't take this negatively. Ha ha ha! Just saying that you're quite a character."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not taking offense, as a matter of fact I did a lot of voices when I was young, I used to work this certain ventriloquist act. I had tons of dummies and I had made a voice for every single one of them. I don't do this anymore, but it brings back memories." Luan said.

There was this noise distracting her again, she tilted her head and looked at the direction where the noise was coming from. She thought that she had heard it on the hallway. She bit her lower lip again and placed the mug on the table before carefully going up and make her way down to the hallway.

The sounds stopped.

'Calm down...' She told to herself. 'Some mouse or insect might be making the noises.'

She went back to take a seat on the couch and just listened to the podcast, she realized she wasn't in the mood for writing and she just wanted to relax and listen to her girlfriend during her interview.

They talked about several different topics other than that meeting that Luan had with those people from Dwaltz Studios.

An hour has passed and finally, the interview came to an end, Stephanie was the first to leave the podcast.

When the podcast finished, she turned off the laptop and then sighed softly, laying down on the couch.

Hearing her phone she grabbed and answered the call. "Hey, listened to the whole thing, you went well."

"Oh really? Thanks Spooky. I'm coming over, you want me to bring some food? I think there's some Sushi restaurant I saw earlier on my way here."

"Whatever you want, dear, I don't really mind. Sushi sounds good tho."

"Ok, I'm going to get the car and go back there, I'll be there in an hour or so."

"Great. I'll be here."

"Of course, love ya."

"Love you too."

Giggling softly afterwards she hung up and stared up at the wall.

Everyday... it's like falling in love all over again with her, she thought. And she felt the same way, the light of their relationship has not faded even slightly.

She just relaxed, stretching some and turning the tv on back again, she flipped the channels til she ran into this cartoon channel by Dwaltz Studios, since her aunt worked there and the fact that Luan might had gotten a job there as voice cast, she let it there. Seeing the adventures of Oddette Rabbit, it brought so many nostalgic memories of her aunt when she used to draw for her and watch cartoons with her.

She fell asleep... she didn't realized that.

A small nap, she heard this noise however... that scratching, again. But then... she heard the door opening and closing.

She opened up her eyes, it was all blurry, she then got up and adjusted her glasses. "Hey... Luan, you back?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm back, sorry, I saw you sleeping on the sofa and let you sleep." Luan's voice was heard, it appeared to be coming from the hallway.

Sighing softly, then she walked up to the hallway. "Thought you were going to take longer, it's been like 40 minutes." She said as she checked the time at her phone.

The door of the kitchen was heard when Maggie stepped into the hallway and the door closed right away.

"Oh, took a turn, some shortcut, no biggie." Luan said from the kitchen, Maggie check her messages on her phone while she listened. "Brought that sushi, you ready for it? It smells fishy tho... get it? Ha ha ha!"

"Very funny."

"I know Spooky." Luan laughed some more. Maggie sighed and then head her way to the kitchen and when she walked in, the door of the kitchen leading to the living was heard and it closed up as soon as Maggie went to check.

"So... what're you doing?" Maggie asked as she looked at the kitchen, she didn't saw the sushi there.

"Excuse me? Doing what exactly, I'm coming, I just need to head upstairs, ok?"

"Ok." Maggie crossed her arms and then made her way to the living room, Luan had already left. She took a seat on the couch and checked her messages again.

Let go off her phone and just waited there impatiently. She wasn't coming down for a few minutes and that made her a little angry. "What're you doing up there? Where is the sushi anyway?"

"Oh. I got it with me, I'm coming back down in a bit, I'm putting something more comfortable."

Glaring at the ceiling, she just sighed softly and waited there.

But a few more minutes and the story was the same. So she got up and walked up to the hallway, then up the stairs and then called her out. "Look, I'm not in the mood for your jokes, if you're trying to trick me again with one of your pies, I'll be very upset..." She said as she walked into their bedroom and then saw that Luan wasn't there. She heard a sound from behind and then saw something from the corner of her eye but she couldn't tell if it was Luan, she was starting to feel a bit scared.

"Luan... please... this isn't funny."

"But I thought you liked my jokes?" Luan laughed softly, coming from downstairs. "It's ok, I'm downstairs, we can eat now."

Bit her lower lip and stared down at the stairs, she walked carefully down the hallway and downstairs, she tried to remain calm, it was Luan.

"Don't do those things again, alright. Please..." Maggie said as she turned to go to the living room when she heard the voice of Luan so close to her on the door frame from the entrance of the house.

"Who're you talking to?" Luan asked, she was there, holding the sushi on her hands.

"What? You! Is this some joke of yours Luan?"

"What?" Luan said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been trying to speak with you face to face since you arrive and the only thing you're going to say to me is 'what'?"

"Hmm, look, I don't know what I did to deserve your harsh words but I just literally came in." Luan said, not with a angry look or tone, but a concerned one, which made Maggie to glare at her.

"No you didn't, I've been speaking with you for over 10 minutes! You've been avoiding me since you came in."

"No, I did not. You can ask our neighbor." She said.

Glaring, she wasn't falling for the trick, but there was a look in her eyes that was really serious about it, and soon she realized that just maybe, she was telling the truth.

"Really?" Maggie asked with a concerned and frightened look.

"Yeah..." Luan said. "You ok?"

Showing a very pale expression, if that was possible, Maggie just made her way back to the kitchen, then the living room and then upstairs while Luan followed after her quite concerned about her.

"Where are you going, stop!" Luan exclaimed and when Maggie checked every room in the house she dropped to her knees, looking down at the floor and trembling a bit.

"Hey..." Luan said and then wrapped her arms around her. "What's up, tell me what's going on with you?"

"I heard your voice..."

"Ok..."

"You arrived earlier... I've been talking with you for over 10 minutes before you actually arrived." Maggie said, eyes wide open and she could tell she was scared.

"Maybe you imagined the whole thing, maybe you were a bit sleepy and just heard things." Luan reassured her rubbing her shoulders.

"But what if I didn't? What was it?"

"Look, calm down, ok?" Luan smiled and pecked her lips, but she was preocuppied about Maggie, she felt cold.

"Ok ok... maybe I imagined it..." Maggie tried to lie to herself.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, you might had been lacking some sleep, I have seen you tired everyday. Seeing you taking notes and such everyday is getting your cute brain a little messed up, tonight we're sleeping at the same time, no sassback." She kissed her and hugged her tightly.

"OK..." Maggie whispered, she was scared still, but Luan made sure to calm her down with kisses and hugs.

She calmed down after a few minutes and they head back down to eat their food, never to speak of what happened earlier.

She didn't slept well that night however, she kept thinking about what happened, but since Luan was hugging her from behind and with the covers covering her face, she forced herself to go to sleep.

"Good night..." Luan's voice was heard.

"Good night to you too..." Maggie said.

"Hmm...?" Luan asked.

"Good night I said."

"Oh ok... good night." Luan smiled and huggled her.


End file.
